Non-conventional gas (shale), enhanced oil recovery (EOR) and other energy-related technologies are requiring new reservoir development techniques and are also driving new pipeline developments to transport the gases and fluids in the most economical manor (i.e. shale gas, carbon dioxide, hot water, steam, ethanol). Pipelines to transport more corrosive liquids and gases as well as sour crudes and bio-sourced fuels demand corrosion protection pipelines and pipeline coating products, specifically composite pipelines. Composite pipes may provide the strength and corrosion resistance needed by such EOR technologies as well as for conveyance of corrosive fluids. The production of some composite pipes having an inner bonding tape layer, however, is very energy intensive, requiring that the entire pipe be heated so as to soften and/or melt the inner bonding tape layer to bond to adjacent core and shell layers. In some instances, for very large diameter pipes, it may be necessary to heat the pipe from both the inside and outside, thereby further increasing pipe costs. Furthermore, for pipes used in high pressure systems, the thicknesses of the core and/or shell layers may be substantial. Thus, to raise the temperature of the inner bonding tape layer, the core and/or shell layers must be subjected to temperatures much higher than needed to soften and/or melt the inner bonding tape layer, yet further increasing pipe production costs. Such high temperatures may, in some cases, be sufficient to warp the pipe shape, leading to waste product.